


Mirrors

by BlankLiterature



Series: Drabble Cycle round 11 - Kinks [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankLiterature/pseuds/BlankLiterature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma needs a reminder that she's still herself, even with the Dark One inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

You've always been connected to each other; not only by the fact that her mother was once your stepdaughter, and the one because of whom your life was destroyed; not only by the fact that you ruined both their lives in return and forced them to be apart and her to grow without a family; not only by the fact that she is the mother of your son. You've always been connected by how you feel, by the loneliness and misunderstanding and rejection that you've experienced in your lives, by the fire within you both that just keeps burning against all odds, by the pain that you carry inside and that you can't seem to shake.  
So you understand her. You know how to reach her. You know what she needs – and you know how to give it to her.  
You make her face the mirror as you take her clothes off and wrap your arms around her from behind. You make her look at it, at her own reflection, as you make her cum again and again. You force her to see the way her body and her face react to your touch. That's how you remind her she's still human.   
She calls out your name, and you respond by whispering hers in her ear over and over and over until you're sure she understands. Until she knows she's still just Emma.


End file.
